


A Very Successful Night

by Tinywriterfairy



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Background Lunber, Communication, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Amber Liu, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Mentioned Park Sungyoung | Luna, Mentions of Blood, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, Witches, no gore though, supernatural politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: To keep the peace between four supernatural factions (the fae, vampires, shapeshifters, and witches), a party is hosted by each faction once a season, for four parties in one year. Jackson takes advantage of his party hosting to force oblivious fools to work out their love lives by putting them under mistletoe.Too bad it doesn't solve all of his problems (we're looking at you, Jinyoung).





	A Very Successful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. This is my longest work posted on ao3 so far. Huge thanks to Amber, Ash, Appia, and Lee for listening to me ramble way too long over this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the party!

The wind that filled his spirit carried love through the house in preparation for the night. Jackson paused at the bottom of the staircase at one end of his guest hall. The tables had already been set out, laden with food and warming spells. Chairs and little tables littered the walls around the window alcoves. His staff worked through every alcove setting up the mistletoe he’d finished glamouring that morning. He jogged into the hall. Most of the decorations out here were in place, tasteful sashes and vines softening the walls and furniture into a more festive atmosphere.

Jackson ducked into the dance hall. Just as large as the guest hall, the only real difference was the dual staircase leading up to a small balcony. No one had managed to get any mistletoe on that balcony. He scooped up a branch from the few remaining on the platter and bounded up the steps. He nudged off the railing into the air. Jackson stretched to reach the ceiling, even floating close to it. He tied off the branch.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jinyoung pulled up short just at the edge of the mistletoe’s range. He had dressed for the party in a dark suit that complemented Jackson’s own light one. Boring as the color might be, it made Jinyoung’s strong features stand out even more. Jackson had missed that color on him. Jinyoung frowned up at Jackson.

Jackson blinked down at him. “Hanging mistletoe for my annual hijacking of Festus Aestas for matchmaking? Shouldn’t you know this by now?”

Jingyoung rolled his eyes. “Of course I know that, I’ve been here for centuries and you always run this party the same way. I mean what are you doing all the way up there?”

Jackson tipped back, almost leaning sideways on the air. Jinyoung might be taller, but he didn’t have the advantage when Jackson used his favorite trick. “What, you don’t think a balcony is a good place for kissing? It’s worked for centuries, after all.”

“I think it’s dangerous up there, even if you can float.” Jinyoung held out a hand. “Come down.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?” Jackson pushed off the ceiling and allowed himself to float to the ground. “I wouldn’t let myself die before I see these idiots work their shit out.”

Jinyoung’s hand dropped back to his side. “You’re lucky the pack and the Court settled their little spat, or you’d lose out on half your prospective couples.”

“It’s never luck.” Jackson loped down one side of the staircase. “You know I wouldn’t allow infighting around my party.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jinyoung kept pace with him. “You won’t get involved in politics for serious matters like preventing wars, but you’ll stop a cold war for your party?”

Jackson shrugged. “We all fight over everything. I couldn’t stop every war if I tried. But do you really think that anyone would start a war with the faction their lovers belong to?”

They paused at the end of the stairs. Jinyoung stared down at him, face unreadable. But then, he’d never been easy to read. Jackson tapped at Jinyoung’s shoulder before sitting at the bottom of the stairs. “When will the others arrive?”

“Soon.” Jinyoung sat beside him. “Mark and Bambam are just being slow, but Yugyeom, Jaebum, and Youngjae got held up. They’ll still be here in plenty of time to greet your guests.”

Jackson rubbed his hands together. “Excellent. I want the night to end with everyone in love.”

Jinyoung laughed. “Your mistletoe doesn’t make anyone fall in love, it just forces them to kiss.”

Jackson smirked. “Only because they don’t want to wait out the timer. Besides, everyone knows how to avoid it so only the couples who need it will end up stuck.”

Jinyoung didn’t seem to appreciate that; they bickered until their friends showed up to help.

***

Taeyong flitted around his room, falling leaves in his wake. Despite the options, he kept trying and discarding clothes and accessories. When the court had moved into this forest, he had built himself a very large room by bending the trees, large enough that even with his friends taking up space at his desk and on his bed, he had plenty of room to panic. Why had he kept so many clothes over the years? Jaemin and Jisung sat near his full-length mirror, seeming unbothered by everything as Jaemin fixed Jisung’s hair. Yukhei relaxed on Taeyong’s bed near Yuta and Jungwoo, who were still being suspiciously quiet. But he didn’t have time to worry about them!

“Calm down, Yong.” Yuta lounged near Taeyong’s pillows, burnished red hair tied back in little bunches. For once, it didn’t cover the points of his ears. His party clothes—darker reds, browns, a hint of yellow “It’s just Jackson’s party. You’ve been plenty of times before.”

“Those were never just weeks after we called a truce with the shifters.” Taeyong dropped the shirt he’d been contemplating when it began to freeze over. He brought his hands together until they warmed up. “It’s important.”

“Yeah, but we’ve called peace.” Yuta ran a hand up Jungwoo’s back where he sprawled over Yuta’s lap. “Your clothes aren’t going to start a fight.”

“I know that.” Taeyong put his hands on his hips. “But this is important.”

“You don’t think they’re going to start something, do you?” Yukhei propped himself up, lilac eyes wide. “We settled things. We made all the official pacts. No one’s dumb enough to test that, especially not at a Festus.”

Taeyong fidgeted. He sent the rejected clothes back to his closet on a summer breeze.

“It’s not about that, though.” Jungwoo sat up. In silver and white, blue hair styled away from his face with ice crystals, he looked every inch a spirit of winter despite the summer heat. “Is it, Season’s Prince? It’s about that mated pair you can’t keep your eyes off of.”

Taeyong couldn’t fight off his blush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yuta grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. “You do. And so do I. You don’t have to hide it, Yong, Johnny and Kun are very attractive.”

Jungwoo side-eyed him. “Is that so?”

“You know they are,” Yuta defended himself. “It’s an objective statement. You know who I like best.”

Jungwoo grinned and settled back on him. They’d been much clingier with each other recently, but Taeyong was not about to ask. Jaemin let Jisung’s fringe fall back onto his forehead and twisted to face the rest. A truly unholy smile lit up his face. “You like Johnny and Kun, prince?”

“I do not!” He betrayed himself with roses falling from his hair. Johnny and Kun, mated shifters, tall and strong and so well-balanced with each other. Johnny and Kun, parlaying so reasonably across the forest clearing with their leaders and his parents. Johnny and Kun, not for him.

Jisung leaned over Jaemin’s shoulder. “You do. We can all tell. You get all blushy whenever someone mentions them. Also, you’re dropping roses. Jaemin only does that around his crushes.”

Jaemin shoved him gently. “Shut up, like you don’t get a little blaze-y around Chenle. And yes, prince, you’re dropping roses.”

“I don’t.” He blew the roses away with a cold breeze. “Even if I did, they’re mated. Stop teasing me and get ready to go, or I’m leaving you here.”

Jaemin finished off Jisung’s hair. The two got to putting on the last of their outerwear. Yuta and Jungwoo seemed to have been ready for a while, but they sat up and put their heads together. Taeyong settled between his remaining choices. A black set, almost gownlike in the wide pants and flowing top. Regal purple, tight-fitting, offset by the cloak attached to the shoulders. Crimson, bold and beautiful, cut tight to his legs but loose around his torso. All statements he could make.

Yukhei crouched in front of Taeyong. “Are these the three you’re looking at?”

Taeyong nodded. “I know it’s silly to get worked up over, but it’s something easy to focus on. and the party is important, I don’t care what Yuta says.”

Yukhei nodded seriously. He inspected the outfits. Finally, he pointed to the red one. “I like this one. It’s powerful.”

Taeyong held it up. “Yuta, what about this?”

Yuta peeked over Jungwoo’s shoulder. “It’s great.” He tapped Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo turned, nodded at the choice, and went back to whispering to Yuta.

Taeyong eyed them, but neither seemed inclined to cough anything up. He went to change. The red shirt clung to his shoulders but exposed his collarbones and some of his chest. Red flowers and flames wove together in a simple coronet. Yukhei had been right, this was powerful. Yukhei waited by the door when he came out. His dress was simple, dark pants and a dark shirt, but it worked to his advantage with the wide collar opening. “That’s a very open neck, Yukhei.”

He blushed and waved Taeyong off. Little gardenias bloomed over his ears.

Taeyong opened the door. “All right, let’s go.” Taeyong steeled himself as they trooped out. He could make it through one night of revelry without embarrassing himself in front of a mated couple of shifters who probably hated his people, right?

***

Ten snorted as his subpack strolled up the lawn to Jackson’s mansion. The place had been decked out in Jackson’s usual flamboyant fashion, though mostly inside. People milled around the lawn, vampires, fae of various courts, the other packs from the area. Johnny, Kun, and Renjun prowled around like the wolves they changed into, inspecting everyone they passed just to find three people. At least Chenle seemed unbothered, skipping along next to Sicheng. Chenle’s fox-orange hair bounced with him. The whole pack had kept to a dark color scheme, but the subpack all wore the same black suits. Sicheng himself seemed to be holding back a smirk every time they looked at each other. Ten rolled his shoulders. This was going to be fun.

Jinyoung held the door open when they reached it. Ten had never quite known what to make of those two. Though if anyone was at fault, it couldn’t be Jinyoung the devoted. They crowded in, nudging around Jinyoung to fill the front of the foyer.

“Is the Seasonal Court here yet?” Johnny asked, shifting to peer at both of the front halls.

“Yeah, they got here about ten minutes ago.” Jinyoung pointed to the dance hall to the pack’s left. “They all went that way in a big group.”

Johnny and Kun shot off. It took barely any time for them to disappear in the crowd. Jinyoung shook his head and walked off.

“Ten says they find him and embarrass themselves.” Renjun waved vaguely after them.

“Twenty says he runs away before they can ask him out,” Sicheng countered.

They shook on it.

“Do you think Jisungie is that way, then?” Chenle peered off. “I’m gonna go find him.”

Renjun put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. “I’ll come with you. The crowd looks really thick.”

Chenle smirked. “You could just say you want to see Jaemin.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Are you going or not?”

They trooped off. Ten and Sicheng moved out of the way of the door so other guests could enter. Ten lounged against the wall. “Could they be more obvious?”

“Not really.” Sicheng stretched in that feline way they both had. “But at least they’re being honest about it. I thought it would take Renjun longer.”

Ten snorted. “Please, you should have seen the way he stared at Donghyuck the last time we ran into him at the magic shop. Those three may be idiots about it, but they know what they want.”

“True enough.” Sicheng waved toward the guest hall. “Shall we go this way?”

“Away from the chaos?” Ten pouted.

“Away from Yuta and Jungwoo.”

Ten hooked his arm through Sicheng’s. “You don’t want to see your dear friends, Chengie?”

Sicheng drew Ten into the crowd. More people milled around them, interested in food and talking more than the mistletoe Jackson had set up. “I want them to find me, and I want them to work for it.”

Ten took in Sicheng’s smirk. Jackson had set up floating light orbs to add to the atmosphere. In their light, he looked far too otherwordly for a shifter. Maybe it was his genetic luck, being born into this instead of changed like Ten or Johnny. Or maybe it was his long friendship with the fae. “You’re evil.”

Sicheng shrugged. “At least I know what I’m doing with my love life.”

“Shut up.” His neck definitely wasn’t warm, and he definitely wasn’t thinking about a certain witch at the magic shop who griped while he mixed Ten’s wolfsbane. “I don’t like anyone.”

“If you say so.”

They came into a more open part of the room where a few people attempted to dance to quieter music. The tables of food lined the walls. Doyoung stood by the end of one, inspecting the offerings. Sicheng pulled them to a stop just behind him. “I think I’ll go see what it looks like upstairs,” he said, like he hadn’t been to this place a hundred times before. “Don’t tell Yuta or Jungwoo where I am if they find you.” He pulled away from Ten and was halfway up the hall before Ten could respond.

Doyoung hadn’t moved. The plates were right next to him. Ten squared his shoulders. It wasn’t like this would be any different than all the times Ten had gone to the magic shop and ended up sparring with Doyoung. He strode over to grab a plate. “Are you going to eat something, or are you going to stare at the food until it rolls over in submission?”

He could almost feel the glare Doyoung sent him, even if witches didn’t send magic through their eyes. “Isn’t that more your territory?”

“Now, is that any way to talk to your client?” Ten reached around Doyoung to get to the meat, and if he enjoyed the way Doyoung shivered, no one had to know but him.

***

Taeil nudged Jaehyun away from the growing crowd in the middle of the large hall, toward the seating by the inner wall. The window alcoves were probably all lined with mistletoe, but even Jackson wasn’t ridiculous enough to think that every seat needed to be used as part of his matchmaking schemes. It was an interesting glamour he used, one Taeil might be interested to study, but not one he particularly wanted to be caught in yet. Before they reached the seating, Taeil spotted their host. He waved. “Jackson, hi.”

Jackson bounded over. “Taeil, Jaehyun, hello. Where’s the rest of the coven?”

Jaehyun snorted. “Doyoung went to find Ten, though he won’t admit that’s what he’s doing. Mark and Jeno are up to something. I don’t know where the others are.”

“I don’t think they want to prank anyone,” Taeil added. Jackson drooped a little. “Just look for their friends.”

Jackson grinned. “Yes. Point them into a corner if you want, I’ve hung mistletoe everywhere.” Someone called his name; Jackson waved before wandering off.

Taeil checked the ceiling, but he and Jaehyun weren’t in any danger of mistletoe. There would be time for that later. He tugged Jaehyun over to a cluster of high stools with a good view of the rest of the room. Jaehyun settled in, his stool positioned close enough that Taeil absorbed all his heat through their sides.

Jaehyun nudged him. “There go tonight’s hunters.” Taeil turned. Yuta and Jungwoo seemed to have split up for once, both weaving through the crowd to inspect every person they passed.

“Sicheng’s not making it easy for them, is he?”

Jaehyun laughed. “He never would. He didn’t tell me the whole plan the last time he picked up a delivery at the shop, but there’s no way he’s just going to let one of them win whatever game they’re playing.”

“I wonder where he’s hiding. You didn’t sell him a cloaking spell, did you?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, and unless one of the other fae he knows glamoured him, he’s just good at hiding.”

It was quite fun to people-watch. Many interesting people passed by, and even a few more of their friends. Taeil laughed when Doyoung stormed by. “I’m guessing that didn’t go so well.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Doie should really know better than to flirt by being rude.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s worked out so well for him in the past.” Taeil turned to contemplate Jaehyun. “How would you do it, if you were in his position?”

Jaehyun smiled, warm, sweet. “Gently.” He took Taeil’s hand. “But I think you know that.”

Taeil leaned into him and let the night roll on.

***

Donghyuck led his friends away from their clan as soon as they could manage an escape. The clan members they left behind didn’t even seem to notice, and anyone worth talking to had ditched before them. It made his fangs ache, but there was no one worth sinking them into over clan politics. The mansion opened up to them, a whirl of colors and scents and people. The drinks table sat safely away from any other food.

Donghyuck passed around several glasses of blood wine. “I think we’re in the clear for now.”

Xiaojun thanked him for the glass, but he wouldn’t stop looking around the room. Donghyuck would have laughed if he wasn’t already resisting the urge to do the same. Hendery and Yangyang seemed more composed, sipping at the blood.

“Do you really think your fae is here already?”

Xiaojun snapped back around. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yangyang snorted. “Sure, you don’t. And you probably don’t want to know that Yukhei’s over there by those ridiculous trees Jackson likes, either, do you?”

Xiaojun glanced over his shoulder and didn’t look back. “I don’t,” he still tried to insist.

This time it was Hendery who sighed. Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheek. “Would you stop trying to pretend that there’s nothing going on? You’ve been mooning over him for ages and acting like he’s cast a glamour on you. It’s tiring, and we’re all too old for this.”

Donghyuck risked teasing himself if he got involved, but someone had to do it. He pulled Xiaojun back around with a grip on his chin. “Listen. I know you know you like him. This is literally a party of love.”

“I’m not in love with him!”

“Yet,” the three of them chorused back. Xiaojun rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying,” Donghyuck let go of Xiaojun’s chin, but didn’t let the other turn away. “This is the party for matchmaking, it’s literally why Jackson always hosts it.” He waved at the nearest bunch of mistletoe, where Amber and Luna had taken the opportunity to make out away from the eyes of the clan. “Just get him under the mistletoe. He’ll figure it out.”

Xiaojun pursed his lips. “I’ll think about it. And what about you two, then?” He waved at Hendery and Yangyang. “Donghyuck I understand, he’s got shit going on with two factions, but where are your witch boys?”

Hendery raised an eyebrow. “Who says we’re not waiting for them to come to us?”

Donghyuck sipped his drink to hide a smile as Xiaojun processed that. They turned as one to avoid being spotted when their clan members trooped by, heading outside.

Xiaojun nudged him. “Boys at 12 o’clock.” Donghyuck turned.

Jaemin and Renjun were striding toward him, determination written over both of their faces. That was new. Until very recently the three of them could barely be in the same room without setting it on fire, let alone have two of them agree on anything. What a nice change. Donghyuck passed off his glass and backed away a bit just in case.

“Hello there,” he said as they got close enough not to be rude speaking to them even though they would have heard him earlier. “Enjoying the party?”

“We will be,” Jaemin let out a small smirk and shifted to be on one side of Donghyuck as they walked. Renjun shifted to the other side. “Once you come with us.”

“Why do you make it sound like you want to fight me?” he groaned. “Just say what you really want to say.”

“Come talk to us,” Renjun said. They hadn’t stopped walking and now both of them took him by an arm. “We’re not going to fight.”

“That you know of,” Donghyuck grumbled, but he grinned at his friends as he allowed the other two boys to drag him away. Maybe this night would end up more fun than he had thought.

***

Kun tugged on Johnny’s hand when he spotted Taeyong. “There, by the punch.”

Johnny looked around and then he was practically dragging Kun behind him to reach the fae; even if their strength was about equal, he had the advantage of height. Taeyong stood half-facing them, but he hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, so Kun had the chance to look him over properly.

Taeyong was beautiful in an otherwordly kind of way. Johnny was beautiful the way the real world was, imperfect and grim at times but humanly, vividly real. Taeyong was like a dream. He wasn’t perfect—the human adage about no one being perfect still held true for the supernatural—even if you only looked at his face, where a small scar pulled away from his eye. But his features held the kind of perfect symmetry that made you think you were dreaming, because how could someone look like that? He and Johnny had talked about it many times. They’d agreed that they shouldn’t question it.

Taeyong wore a radiant red ensemble. He sipped at a glass of punch. He looked like he’d been getting more sleep these past few weeks, too. Kun dodged a vampire who seemed preoccupied with her dance partner. They had worried about him, though their pack had been the ones causing the stress. For the hundredth time he cursed stupid young shifters and their territorial instincts. Johnny stroked the back of Kun’s hand with his thumb until his wolf settled. Taeyong turned as they drew close, face lighting up in what looked like happy surprise before it shut down. He waved.

Kun smiled at him. Maybe that wasn’t the best greeting he could have gotten, but it was a better one than they would have been able to get a month ago, and Taeyong had looked happy to see them at first. “Taeyong. You look lovely tonight.”

Taeyong blushed. A small flower peeked out from behind his ear. His outfit bared enough skin that it was easy to spot the red coloring his skin past his throat and down into his chest. “I … thank you. You both look quite well.” He glanced at their interlinked hands. The flower wilted.

Kun squeezed Johnny’s hand.

Johnny smiled down at Taeyong. “How have you been?”

“Better since we all settled things.” Taeyong played with his glass. “Have those young shifters calmed down a bit?”

Johnny winced. “A little. Our leader has been keeping them close to home until they learn their lesson.”

“That’s good.” A little breeze blew by. “Aggression doesn’t help anyone live a long life.”

“That’s very true.” Kun leaned into Johnny. “I think if everyone listened to your wisdom we’d all live longer.”

Taeyong smiled, frost in his gaze. “Thank you.” He glanced past them. “I’m sorry, I think I see Yuta about to do something stupid. If you’ll excuse me?”

They both nodded. Taeyong set his glass down by the punch bowl and hurried off. When Kun turned to look, he really did seem to be scolding Yuta. Or the two were at least in deep conversation.

Johnny sighed. “I don’t think that went over very well.”

Kun leaned against Johnny’s shoulder. “At least he didn’t tell us to fuck off?” They had been worried about that possibility, but Taeyong didn’t really have a poker face so they were at least hopeful that he liked them back. “We just have to get him alone for long enough to actually talk to him. Which only entails catching him alone.”

Johnny chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through him and into Kun. “So it’s a Taeyong hunt tonight.”

“If it needs to be, yeah.” Kun pulled back, dragging Johnny with him, when Doyoung stormed past them to reach the punch bowl.

“Stupid, annoying …” the witch muttered as he served himself some punch.

“Are you alright there, Doyoung?” Johnny asked. It never paid to anger a witch, but Doyoung was always friendly enough to them that letting him let out some steam couldn’t hurt.

Doyoung turned to them, face still flushed and chest heaving. “Did you know that your packmate is about the most aggravating person I’ve ever met?”

Kun smirked. “I don’t know, Doyoung, I happen to find Ten pretty cute most of the time. Are you sure it’s not you?”

The witch’s groan distracted him from his own problem for a moment, at least.

***

Hendery was wandering through the guest hall when he finally spotted Mark. His witch was carrying a small plate away from one of the food tables. He wore some kind of shimmery shirt that clung to his collarbones and set off his dark hair. He’d dyed it sometime since Hendery had last been to the magic shop.

“Mark!” he hurried over. Screw what he had told Xiaojun. Mark startled, almost dropping his food, but smiled tentatively up at Hendery when he got closer.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Hendery paused at the edge of arm’s reach. If Mark was feeling skittish, it wouldn’t do to crowd him. “I was looking for you.”

“Really?” Mark got a better grip on his plate. “I thought you’d be busy with your clan all night.”

Hendery gave a dramatic shudder just to see Mark laugh. “No, we all ran off the second they looked the other way.”

“I’m glad I got to see you, then.” They walked along the edge of the hall.

“Of course.” Hendery edged closer as they wandered, until they were shoulder to shoulder and the tang of witch, of Mark, filled his nose. “I wasn’t going to let my chance pass.”

Mark blushed. He enjoyed that, perhaps more than he should. Hendery pushed away the phantom pain in his fangs. He’d had plenty to drink earlier.

Ten shoved between them before Hendery could elaborate on that blush. “Mark, do you know how annoying your teacher is?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Doyoung isn’t my teacher, Taeil is. And I’m pretty sure he’s mostly annoying to you because you provoke him.”

Ten covered Mark’s mouth. “Hush, little witch, I’m trying to complain.”

Hendery held back his laughter. “Your subpack’s over there,” he waved to where Johnny, Kun, and Chenle stood talking to Jisung. “I bet they’ll find your complaints much more entertaining.”

Ten eyed him. “I know what you’re doing, but I’ll allow it because you two are cute. Don’t waste your night.” He went to throw himself between Johnny and Kun. Hendery moved back to Mark’s side as soon as Ten was out of the way.

“Was he talking about us?” Mark pointed after Ten. “Are we cute?”

“I think we’re cute.” Hendery led Mark away. “Are you that surprised?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t think I’d see you at all,” Mark whispered like it was a secret.

“Because of the clan?”

Mark shook his head. “Because I didn’t think you’d care to see me.”

“But Mark,” Hendery whispered back, “I always want to see you.”

When he hooked his arm through Mark’s to lead him upstairs, Mark seemed to go quite happily.

***

Jeno sighed as he trudged along with Doyoung down the hall. The older witch had latched onto him as soon as he returned from the punch bowl and apparently an encounter with Ten. Jeno patted Doyoung’s back. He loved his teacher, really he did. But this wasn’t how he had been hoping to spend the evening. Fairy lights sparkled down at him. Maybe he’d been hoping to see those with a vampire instead of a witch.

Jeno startled when Yangyang appeared in front of him with a grin, which startled Doyoung into looking around. It really was a nice grin. Jeno enjoyed knowing he could cause it. Doyoung’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

Yangyang blinked. “To talk to Jeno?”

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

Doyoung tightened his grip on Jeno. “I’m not letting my apprentice get lost at this party with just anyone. There are plenty of untrustworthy vampires in your clan. Why should I trust you with Jeno?”

Never mind that Doyoung had seen Yangyang in the shop a million times. Jeno sighed. “Please don’t worry about him, he’s annoyed at Ten and a little tipsy.” Jeno wriggled out of Doyoung’s grip. “I’ll be fine, hyung. Don’t worry about me.”

Yangyang grabbed Jeno’s hand to pull him away before Doyoung seemed to really register what had happened. As they dashed off, he called after them, “you’d better take good care of him.”

“Oh I will,” Yangyang grinned at Jeno. Jeno blushed. They dodged around a crowd of pixies and aimed for the doorway.

“Have you had any fun tonight?” Yangyang asked when they were far enough away that Doyoung couldn’t possibly hear them. “Or have you been babysitting your mentor?”

Jeno shrugged. “Mark and I were wandering around for a while but it wasn’t the most fun I could have had.” Jeno squeezed Yangyang’s hand, surprisingly warm despite undeath. He must have had a good drink before finding Jeno. Jeno steered himself away from thinking too long about Yangyang feeding. “And then, yeah, Doyoung grabbed me. I think he had an argument with Ten or something? They have a very strange relationship.”

Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him. “As compared to whom around here? The two of us?”

Jeno whacked his arm. “You know what I mean.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “What do you mean, the two of us?”

Yangyang peered around instead of answering. “Speaking of fun, have you ever see Jackson’s maze out back?” His fangs poked out a little when he grinned. Jeno linked their fingers together. He shook his head.

“Would you like to?”

They ran off together.

***

Yukhei scratched the back of his neck when Xiaojun trailed off for the third time. They stood far enough from the main floor and the food tables that the crowd didn’t really impact them, under a stand of false trees that Jackson apparently thought made the room look more interesting. But for the first time in weeks, things had gone back to feeling weird between them. Why was Xiaojun looking at him like that? Yukhei forced his shoulder muscles to relax. The vampire usually looked at him as though Yukhei was going to hit him. This was new. It didn’t seem to be a bad gaze, but he didn’t know what it meant.

Yukhei stepped away from the tree. “Did I see Nana and Renjun dragging Donghyuck off earlier?”

Xiaojun snorted. “Yeah. Let’s all hope they take advantage of the party to sort out their shit.”

“If two of them dragged the third off, I’m guessing they already are.” Yukehi’s scalp tingled. He caught a blossom as it fell from his hair and prayed Xiaojun didn’t know what balm of gilead meant.

Xiaojun shrugged. “I sure hope so.” He chewed on his lower lip. “Speaking of people who need to sort things out, how’s your prince?”

Yukhei shrugged back. “Skittish is probably the best word for it. He doesn’t want to talk about it but we can all tell that he has feelings. He doesn’t think they are reciprocated.”

“Seriously?”

Yukhei ducked back to let Chenle and Jisung run past him. “He thinks that the pack still dislikes our faction as a whole, and that being the case then Johnny and Kun wouldn’t like him at all. Not to mention that they’re mated.”

“Well, the mated part is true—I wouldn’t tell anyone to step in the middle of a mated couple. But he must be blind or very scared not to see the way they look at him—the way they looked even when your people were fighting.”

“I know, right?” Yukhei waved around. “There are plenty of patches of mistletoe around, I think they’ll just have to get him under one and force him to talk.”

Renjun and Jaemin dashed by, chasing a gleeful-looking Donghyuck. Xaojun turned to look as they passed behind him. The orb light caught on his glittery earrings. They were nice earrings. And a nice jawline underneath them. A very nice everything if Yukhei was honest with himself.

“I really hope they sort things out,” Yukhei said when Xiaojun turned back to him. “I don’t want to have to talk Jaemin down again.”

Xiaojun shuddered. “I don’t think any of us wants to deal with any of them worked up. The last time they all clashed, Donghyuck almost blew up the clan house.”

Yukhei frowned. “How is that, anyway? Are the lot of you doing okay? I don’t know what your options are about the clan but it doesn’t sound like the kind of thing that can continue.”

Xiaojun stepped closer. “It’s politics, mostly. The rest are annoying or corrupt. We don’t want to be associated with them. We’re old enough to live on our own, some of us by centuries, but we haven’t had the resources before. Maybe soon we’ll be able to split off. It just depends.”

Yukhei raised his glass. “Well, I wish you luck in your endeavors.”

Xiaojun smiled at him. He’d never seen that before. “Thank you.”

He wanted to see it again. Yukhei took a drink. And almost coughed it up when Jungwoo ran into him. Jungwoo dropped a hand on Yukhei’s shoulder, leaning into him a little as he tried to catch his breath. “Have either of you seen Sicheng?”

“Oh, is that what’s going on?” No wonder those two had been so odd earlier. “You’re racing for him? Where’s Yuta?”

“I don’t know, we split up, that was the whole point.” Jungwoo straightened. “Have you seen him or not?”

“I haven’t.”

Jungwoo looked over at Xiaojun, who shook his head. “Okay. Thanks.” He patted Yukhei’s shoulder once more and was gone again.

Xiaojun blinked after him. “Should I have told him that I saw Sicheng outside earlier?”

“No.” Yukhei leaned back against the false tree now that things were settling again. “I say let them both suffer. Sicheng knows what he’s doing. He’ll let himself be caught when he wants to be caught.”

“I see.” Xiaojun looked down at his glass. He glanced up at Yukhei through his eyelashes. Another new sight. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“If someone were chasing you.” Xiaojun met his gaze despite what looked like a hint of a blush piling up his neck. “Would you let yourself be caught?”

Oh. Oh. Well, in that case … “I don’t know.” Yukehi cocked his head and let Xiaojun squirm a little. “I think I’d usually be the one doing the chasing. But if someone wanted to chase me … why not enjoy it?”

When Xiaojun smiled up at him, Yukhei already knew which flowers would be falling from his hair.

***

Doyoung settled into the seat next to Ten while Ten was looking down at the small plate of food he’d gathered form somewhere. The main hall was still crowded, but as the night passed people had begun to settle into their own circles. Most of the food was gone, too, so they had this area mostly to themselves. “Hi.”

Ten glanced over but didn’t really move. “Hello.”

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Doyoung pinched the side of his leg. As much as he hated apologizing, in this case … maybe he’d earned it. “I shouldn’t have started in on you like that.”

Ten watched him with cool, dark eyes that gave too little away. It had always bothered him, how hard it was to read Ten. Even here under the lights, Ten’s eyes remained dark. It reminded him of the first time Ten had come into the shop for him, cocky as all hell but with those same dark eyes under their night lamps. He was a little better at it now, but he still couldn’t read those eyes. It made him antsy.

Finally, Ten shook his head. “I’m sorry, too,” he said quietly. “I think I overreacted.”

“You probably didn’t, if I’m being honest.”

A sly smile spread across Ten’s face. “If you’re being honest?” he teased. “Is it that rare?”

“Oh, shut up.” Doyoung stole one of Ten’s cookies. “Would you just let me apologize and be a good person?”

“Why don’t we just call it even?” Ten sat up properly. “It was a tiny argument at a party, it doesn’t really matter.”

Doyoung sighed and nodded. “I suppose that’s true.”

“So.” Ten leaned in. “Are you going to tell me why you don’t like Yangyang for Jeno?”

Doyoung shoved Ten’s face away. His palm tingled at the contact. “Shut up, it’s not that I don’t like him.”

“What, is it a vampire thing? Or a parent thing?”

“I’m not a parent! I just.” Doyoung deflated a bit. “I just want good things for him. And you can’t tell me that whole clan is good news. It probably was a bit far, but I’m allowed.”

Ten flicked Doyoung’s ear. “You are, but that doesn’t mean they’ll like it.”

“Like it’s your business. Are you going to tell me about what the hell’s going on with your pack and the Seasonal Court? First you were fighting and now half the pack’s got hearts in their eyes.”

Ten cackled. “I admit, it’s been a bit of a shitshow. The pack didn’t intend to start anything with the Court but,” he shrugged, “I’ve never said my leaders were smart. It’s resolved now, thankfully, so the half of the pack who never wanted in on that fight can unleash the flirtation.”

And what about Ten? Doyoung shifted. Did he dare ask where Ten’s flirtations were intended? Taeyong plopped down next to Ten. “You don’t mind if I sit and talk with you for a while, do you?” he asked, reclining in the seat. Frost on his ears belied the posture.

“I do in fact mind,” Ten said, turning to him, “unless you can give me a compelling reason not to mind.”

“Umm.”

“You’re avoiding them, aren’t you?” Ten pushed. “Kun and Johnny.”

“I … what?”

Ten rolled his eyes. Doyoung found himself wanting to roll his own too, despite not being involved in any of the drama. The three were really getting ridiculous now that the politics were over. “Johnny and Kun. They make you nervous, don’t they? So you’re trying to avoid them.”

Taeyong squirmed a little. “Do you have to put it like that, Tennie?”

Ten pointed out into the hall. “Go talk to them. Don’t use us as an excuse. What is the worst thing that could happen? You hear something you don’t like? We’re immortal. You’ll get over it eventually. Just deal with it.”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “I will go, because that’s good advice, no matter how blunt,” he said finally, “but don’t you think you should take your own advice?”

Ten froze for a moment. “Maybe I will.”

Taeyong patted Ten’s knee before he glided away.

“What was that about?”

“Hmm, did you hear something?” Ten looked around theatrically. “I seem to have gone a bit deaf. Were you asking me about Taeyong?”

Well, at least things were back to normal.

***

Jaehyun turned once he’d left the food area, trying to spot Taeil. He sidestepped a couple who weren’t even using the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss. Taeil perched in one of the little window alcoves. Jaehyun headed over.

He pulled up short when the tingle of magic crossed his skin. “What?”

Taeil pointed up. A branch of mistletoe hovered near the ceiling. “I thought it looked fun.” Taeil’s face filled with mirth. “Or have you never wanted to try it?”

Far be it from him to deny his Taeil anything. Jaehyun stepped in and set down the glasses. He swooped down to catch Taeil’s mouth. The mistletoe’s magic swept over them as it faded, fae glamour tingling against his skin.

“So?”

Jaehyun grinned. “You’re right, this is fun.”

They turned as one when someone came too close to their space. Chenle and Jisung stared back at them, holding hands.

“Oh, no,” Taeil said. “You want to use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss each other, fine, but go find some other place to do it. This is our spot.”

Chenle pouted. “Why does everyone keep telling us that?”

“You have to move a little faster, I guess.” Jaehyun straightened. “Why do you even care about the mistletoe?”

“Lele’s curious about it.” Jisung pointed. “I’m not a spring sprite, and plants aren’t really my thing, but I was going to try to show him how it worked.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s plenty still around elsewhere.” Taeil waved toward the stairs. “There are plenty of rooms upstairs.”

They didn’t seem to want to move Jaehyun moved to the edge of the alcove. “You’re moving pretty fast, aren’t you? Didn’t you just meet while your factions were fighting?”

The air smelled a little like ozone when Jisung blushed. “We’re not just looking for a place to kiss!”

“Says you,” Chenle muttered. He only smiled up at Jisung when the other boy blushed harder.

“Right.” Taeil crossed his arms. “Well, whatever you’re looking for, you can do that elsewhere. Shoo.” They scampered off.

Jaehyun sat between Taeil and the glasses still waiting for them. “Is this our spot now?”

Taeil laughed. “Why not?”

As the magic caught them up again, Jaehyun passed over Taeil’s glass for a toast.

***

Sicheng relaxed against the cool wood of the dance hall’s doorway. Jackson’s favorite spot for misttloe lay just in front of him, the ceiling above the balcony a sure place to catch people. Sicheng had barely dodged it to wedge into the doorway. Anyone who approached him head on would be caught. He had a perfect vantage point of the rest of the floor over the balcony railing.

Yuta crossed the floor, gaze sweeping around for Sicheng. Sicheng tucked away a smile even though the fae couldn't see him. Jungwoo had a better idea, looking up and around, but even he hadn't noticed this space. It was a good thing that he had asked Jackson to point him to the best hidden space before the party started.

They met in the middle of the room. Sicheng couldn't hear what they said over the music, but neither seemed completely satisfied, even though they brushed hands before parting. They had always been in tune, those two, even back to the moment Sicheng stumbled upon them lost in the forest. He had gotten them back to their home safely, but the two hadn't let go of each other's hands for a moment. Sicheng shifted, a little further into shadow as the two approached his end of the room. He should have known it would be too easy to fall in love with both of them that day. They were too close to only want one. They traded places, sweeping across the end of the dance floor. He didn't know when they had begun to feel this way for each other. It had been easy for him, the first time both had kissed him, to decide what he wanted.

Sicheng brought his hand up to his mouth. It was time. He blew out from his palm, directing his scent toward the two who knew it best. Their heads turned as one. On the whole, the fae weren't quite as good as the shifters at tracking scent. Neither Yuta nor Jungwoo were trackers, but they knew him well enough to follow this. He relaxed into a tailor's seat as the two raced to him.

It was a very even race, with the two keeping neck and neck as they drew closer to the stairs. Jungwoo took the right staircase. Yuta took the left. Even in this they moved at the same rate up each step. They met in the middle of the balcony, but when Yuta tried to step forward he pulled up short. Jungwoo hadn’t bothered.

“Oh, you are evil,” Jungwoo said in the most delighted voice. “Did you plan this?”

Sicheng shrugged. "Maybe if you had thought about what you were planning before doing it, you would have realized that I know everything."

"If you know everything," Yuta said slowly, eyes fixed on Sicheng, "then you know what we were betting on. Who's the winner?"

"Am I your referee now?" Sicheng laughed.

Yuta shrugged. "We're stuck here, you might as well be."

"He has a point." Jungwoo stretched. "Who won?"

"You tell me." Sicheng slid to the edge of his little space, just out of range of both the mistletoe and his fae. "Who reached this point first?"

They looked at each other. "We tied," Jungwoo admitted. "We got here at exactly the same time."

Yuta snorted. "Did you plan that?" he asked Sicheng. "What's the point of it?"

"You want to see who gets to kiss me first," Sicheng said. "Well, maybe I want to see you kiss each other first."

They stared at him. It was fitting, that the two who had almost twinned when he met them would be the first of them to kiss. Sicheng grinned. "Besides, how am I to rescue you when you're caught up together? Just kiss each other and get out, and then I'll choose."

“What’s the point of that?” Yuta pouted.

Jungwoo laughed. “What, you don’t want to kiss me, Yuta?”

When Yuta blushed, Sicheng knew who he’d be choosing first. Jungwoo tugged Yuta around to face him. For all their competitiveness over kissing, this was a small one, just a gentle brush of lips. The air shimmered as they pulled back, the mistletoe releasing its grip. Sicheng stood. They stepped up to either side of his little alcove. "So?" Yuta leaned on the wall. "Did you make a decision?"

"You say that like I needed time to decide." Sicheng fluttered his eyelashes at Yuta until the fall sprite laughed. "How are you so sure I want to kiss either of you?"

"Because we're sure." Jungwoo ran the back of his hand down Sicheng's arm. "None of us have said it, but I think we're all aware of what we have going on here. I don't think it matters who does the kissing first." He laughed. "Though it was fun to race around."

Sicheng grabbed both of their shirts. "Since you want to play so badly, here." He pulled them toward him at equal speed. When their faces were level with his and each other, he kissed Jungwoo. He tasted like snow. Sicheng nipped at Jungwoo’s lip for being cheeky. When he pulled back, Yuta was watching them, hunger written across his face. Sicheng kissed him, open-mouthed. Yuta tasted like the cold air of the first autumn hunt. He pulled away to smirk at them. “Now, are you going to take me home?”

***

Renjun finally dragged his crushes outside. He stopped when they had reached a small, bushed clearing with a little fountain in the center. He shoved the other two into sitting on the ground in front of the fountain. “Now. We're going to sit here and talk about this like mature adults. And this time we're not going to blow anything up, okay?"

Jaemin smirked. "For now, at least."

Donghyuck tugged Renjun down with them. "I think we can manage not to blow up Jackson's house for one night."

"Can we?" Jaemin inspected his hands. “We’re pretty notorious for it.”

“Not this time.”

Neither seemed inclined to answer that. Renjun tried to relax into the grass as they all stared at each other. They all knew what was going on, but Renjun had gotten them out here. He wasn’t going to be the first to speak.

"I like you," Donghyuck blurted. "Both of you. Though I think you've probably figured that out by now. But i don't think we have the same ways of flirting, so I don't know if you would have actually picked up on it. But ... yeah."

Cute. Renjun let the words settle between them. Jaemin cooed at Donghyuck. “I like you, too. But I think you already knew that.” He patted Renjun’s knee. “Renjunnie, too.”

Donghyuck hadn’t stopped blushing. Renjun got up while he was still formulating a response. He padded around the clearing. There had to be one here, Jackson hadn't left any other places clear when he decorated the party. The fountain was empty of plants, but when he inspected one of the bush walls, a hidden branch sucked him right into its circle of influence. It didn’t hurt, but being pulled in tickled. The magic brushed across his skin gently. Perfect. Jaemin still seemed to be explaining something, but Donghyuck had spotted Renjun and was frowning over.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun called. He pointed up at the mistletoe. “I seem to have gotten myself caught. Are you going to help me out?”

Jaemin looked over as well. Renjun had to hold back a smirk as the two stared at him. Direct words had never exactly been his strong suit, but it was even more fun to see the looks on their faces. Donghyuck stood up.

Jaemin nudged past him before Donghyuck could move very far. He stepped into the vortex next to Renjun. "Oh, would you look at that, I'm caught, too." He pouted at Donghyuck. "Will you help me, too?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "You're both ridiculous." He drew closer, until he was forced to step into the space with them. "How do these actually work? I've never been stuck in one before."

Jaemin looked down at Renjun. Renjun blinked back. He certainly wasn’t going to explain fae magic with a fae right next to him.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “It's fae magic. When you get stuck in here, you can't get out until someone kisses you, but then they're stuck too so you have to kiss each other again to escape. Unless two people get stuck at once, usually then they can just kiss each other."

Donghyuck eyed them both. "So now that the three of us are in here, we all have to each kiss each other to get out?”

“Yep.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re both so ridiculous.” But his hands were gentle as he pulled Renjun closer, into a surprisingly soft kiss. Renjun smiled when they pulled back and Dongyhuck grabbed Jaemin. That kiss lasted a little longer because Jaemin couldn’t be bothered to let go of Donghyuck until Renjun poked him.

“Isn’t it my turn?”

Jaemin smirked down at Renjun. Renjun rolled his eyes and yanked him down. Jaemin didn’t kiss softly, but that was okay.

The mistletoe’s magic flickered and released. They pulled away from the wall before it could reset on them. “So,” Jaemin started once they were far enough away, “are we going to talk about it now?”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at him. “You want to have the long conversation at a party? At this party?”

“Good point.”

Donghyuck took both of their hands. “You know,” he swung their joined hands playfully, “with everyone here for the party, all of our houses will be empty.”

It barely took any time at all before they were chasing each other off the property. Renjun held himself back from really getting into the chase. He had more important things to do tonight.

***

An exploration of the second floor had sounded like a good idea when Hendery suggested it. Now, alone with him in an empty room with mistletoe hidden on the ceiling, Mark was questioning his own judgment. Mark blushed, he just knew it. The mistletoe tugged at his hand where he stood at the edge of its reach. He couldn’t look at Hendery.

Hendery tapped at Mark's hand. "Guess what?"

"What?"

Hendery stepped back, into the space of the mistletoe. "I need a little help." He grinned, bright and beautiful.

Mark stood frozen. “Why?”

"Because I like you,” he said plainly. "And I'd like to take you on a date, a real one." He shrugged. "And it's a party with mistletoe, it seemed appropriate."

Mark started laughing and couldn’t stop, giggling so hard his face must be entirely red. Hendery didn’t seem to mind. He only watched with a fond smile. Mark took a deep breath. He could do this. He strode over, right through the shimmering magic, grabbed Hendery’s face, and kissed him.

“There.” Hendery grinned down at him. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Mark smacked his arm. “Shush. Can we move out of here before the mistletoe kicks back up again?”

“But what if I want another kiss?”

“What if I want to kiss you without being forced to by magic?”

“Well, alright then.” Hendery drew them both away from the mistletoe, toward the window. “How about now?”

Mark giggled and leaned against the window. He nudged Hendery when Kun appeared below them. “So do you know what’s going on with them?”

“Who?" Hendery peered down. “Oh, Johnny, Kun, and Taeyong? Not really.”

“Aren’t you friends with them?”

“I mean, I’m close enough with the pack but that doesn’t mean that they tell me all their cute secrets. I’d guess he’s probably looking for the prince, though.”

Mark frowned when Kun ducked back inside. “I hope they work things out.”

“So do I.” Hendery turned them away from the window. “But there’s nothing we can do about it right now, so how about we go back to doing something a little more interesting?”

Mark rolled his eyes, but let Hendery draw him in. He was right, after all.

***

Xiaojun fidgeted. Yukhei didn’t seem to notice, continuing to rant about how ridiculous the naiads were being. They were still by the false trees, nowhere near any mistletoe. Most of the alcoves and more obvious spots were taken up by couples at this point. Xiaojun tiptoed. There, in the quiet space under the stairs, more mistletoe waited.

Xiaojun grabbed Yukhei by the forearm. “Come with me for a second?"

“Okay," Yukhei said, but Xiaojun was already walking. "Where are we going?"

"Just over here." Xiaojun pulled Yukhei toward the stairs as fast as they could walk, which was pretty fast since Yukhei seemed willing to walk with him. He stopped right under the mistletoe, with Yukhei just outside it.

Yukhei smirked. "What is this, then?"

Xiaojun squirmed. “I would think it’s pretty obvious, can’t you tell?”

Yukhei looked him over. “Maybe.” That smirk hadn’t left. “But maybe I’d like you to be clearer.”

Fine, then. Xiaojun tugged on Yukhei's arm again, until he entered the vortex as well. He tiptoed, finding Yukhei bending down to meet him. They kissed. Xiaojun hadn’t tasted anything but blood in a long time, but whatever Yukhei carried with him, it was nice.

Yukhei pulled them both away before the mistletoe could reset. “Nice as that was, I’d like the next one to be somewhere else.”

“Oh?” Xiaojun caught a rose petal falling out of Yukhei’s hair. “Where might that be?”

“Maybe in a cafe that caters to both our tastes?”

He laced his fingers through Yukhei’s. “Lead the way.”

***

Taeyong found a spot to rest against the wall. He sat, leaning his head against the cool stone. Ten had made a good point. He played with one of his rings. Some of the less-favorable vampires passed by without looking at him. Ten would have a pretty good understanding of the situation from the other side as well. But how much did he actually know?

He was almost too lost in thought to notice Johnny approaching, but he couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. Johnny sat next to him, far enough away as to be out of Taeyong's reach. It was probably meant to be respectful, but Taeyong wished he would sit closer. Johnny glanced at him. "How's your evening going?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Johnny nodded.

"Very confusing, so far." Taeyong tried to smile at him. "How about yours?"

Johnny cocked his head. "It's okay. What's confusing you?"

He said it so calmly. Johnny was like that, calm and steady. What had Ten said? That the worst thing was that he heard something he didn’t like? Taeyong twisted the ring on his forefinger. He had a point. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Did something happen tonight?”

Taeyong shrugged. “Ten gave me some advice.”

“What did he say?”

“Oh, just that the worst-case scenario wouldn’t be that bad. But I don’t think he would encourage me to do something that wouldn’t work out—that’s what’s confusing.”

Johnny edged a little closer. “So why don’t you want to do it?”

Now or never. “I like you,” he blurted. “You and Kun. And you have no reason to look at me, you’re mated to each other, why would you be? Not to mention our factions barely became civil again, and your pack has no real reason to like me. Even if a few of you do. But sometimes you do things that make me think I’m wrong. It’s very confusing.”

Taeyong refused to look up even though Johnny's stare felt like it was burning him.

"I think I can put a little of that to rest for you," Johnny said eventually, slowly. "The only faction you've been having trouble with are the shifters. And I can assure you that we didn’t agree to the treaty just to make things simpler while hiding animosity. We like you, Taeyong." That didn't sound like just a politics thing. Taeyong gripped his knees. "You're friends with Ten, Sicheng spends half his time in your court. You have to know the pack genuinely likes you, and the other people in your court. We had some trouble, but my subpack has been pushing to end this for a long time."

Taeyong nodded. “I did suspect that. But it’s nice to hear.”

"As for the rest of it ..." Johnny trailed off, but put a hand over Taeyong's on his knee. “I think we should go talk to Kun.”

Taeyong inspected Johnny. He seemed so genuine, sitting there with his hand gently on Taeyong’s knee. He wouldn’t have phrased it like that if they were just going to reject him, right? Taeyong stilled his hands. He stood before offering Johnny a hand up. “Show me, then. You would know where he is, right?”

Johnny stared up at him. Taeyong could almost have called that look wonder. Before he could ask, Johnny took his hand to stand. Maybe this would be okay.

***

Ten cackled when the second trio of the night rushed past them to leave the house. “I guess the mistletoe did its job?”

Doyoung frowned into his drink. “I’ve never seen the point of that. If you want to make a move on someone, just do it. Why do you need mistletoe?”

“Some people like romance, Doie,” Ten whined playfully. “It’s a gesture. Besides, not everyone is as straightforward as you are.”

He was such a liar. Doyoung downed the rest of his drink. Ten had gone quiet, playing with what was left of his food.

Doyoung stood. "You know what? Come with me." He grabbed Ten’s hand to drag him toward the nearest alcove; the first time he’d actually held the shifter’s hand.

"Where are we going?" Ten whined, but didn't try to pull away. In fact, he kept pace with Doyoung as they walked.

"You'll see when we get there, can't you be patient?"

"Not if you're not going to tell me anything, no.”

They kept bickering until Doyoung reached the alcove he had been aiming for. Ten looked up at the mistletoe. "Oh, is this what you wanted?" He smirked.

"Is it not what you want?" Had he read everything wrong?

Ten kissed him instead of answering. Doyoung didn’t have that great a nose, but this close up Ten smelled really nice. He pulled Ten closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Doyoung jumped when the mistletoe released them. Ten laughed and pulled back, taking his hand.

“So,” Ten led him toward the front door by their joined hands. “Where are you taking me next?”

***

Yangyang led Jeno out of the maze, giggling the whole way. Jeno’s hand was warm in his, though not quite as warm as usual since Yangyang had been feeding all evening.

“That was wonderful.” Jeno turned to face him, seeming to buzz with joy in that tranquil way he had. “Has Jackson always had that?”

“As long as I’ve been coming here?” Yangyang shrugged. “Yeah, but he’s lived here longer than I’ve been alive.”

Jeno giggled. “Me, too.” His stomach growled. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“I don’t eat,” Yangyang deadpanned.

Jeno whined. He pulled Yangyang toward the house. “Come on. I’m hungry. You can drink if you want.”

Yangyang dragged his feet just to see Jeno pout. He picked up speed until they were even and kept pace as they entered the house again.

They had been in the maze long enough that the party was beginning to wind down. Couples and more wandered around still, but some wandered out the front door. There was still some food left on the tables. Yangyang reluctantly let go of Jeno so he could get his food. Jeno giggled when Jackson rushed by them to reach another couple.

“He’s really invested in all this, isn’t he?”

“Oh yeah.” Yangyang slipped his hand into Jeno’s again. “You’d think he’d get tired of it but he’s just as enthusiastic every year.”

They both giggled when Jinyoung stalked up behind Jackson and Jackson rolled his eyes. The night went on like that, laughter and fun; Yangyang never let go of Jeno’s hand.

***

Kun turned when the mate bond tugged at him more urgently. Johnny and Taeyong walked toward him holding hands. There weren’t that many people in the hall, but Kun had to step away from a small crowd to make sure they would reach him. Johnny looked happier than Kun had seen him since they danced earlier. Taeyong wouldn’t stop worrying at his lip. He waved them closer. Taeyong opened his mouth, but startled when the crowd Kun had tried to avoid came closer, getting a little rowdy.

Kun pointed at the garden through a window. “We might have better luck out there.”

They trooped outside; by now most of the guests had dispersed to their own activities, so finding an empty clearing wasn’t difficult. They settled in the grass in a little triangle facing each other.

“Tell him what you told me,” Johnny urged Taeyong.

Taeyong looked at his hands, twisting one of his rings like he did sometimes. He seemed to steel himself before looking up to meet Kun’s gaze. “I like you, a lot. Both of you. I’ve been really confused because I didn’t think you would like me back, but then Ten told me to talk to you.”

Kun didn’t need to look at Johnny to know what he was thinking, but he did it anyway. Johnny grinned. The bond sang between them. Kun turned back to Taeyong. “We like you, too. Very much. We’ve been trying to find a way to approach you without politics getting in the way.”

Taeyong blushed almost as red as his outfit and roses fell from his hair. “Do you really?”

“Yes.” Johnny put his hand on Kun’s knee. “I didn’t think it was my place to say so before we found Kun, but everything he said is true. You know that shifter bonds aren’t monogamously binding the way some marriages are, don’t you?”

Taeyong nodded. He caught one of the roses to twirl between his fingers. “It’s not something to assume, though.” He rubbed his thumb carefully over one of the rose’s thorns. “Are you sure you want to risk something over me?”

“It’s not a risk,” Kun told him. “We’re not risking ourselves by caring for you.” Had Taeyong had that worry before? He didn’t have to guess what Johnny would want to do. “So.” They each took one of Taeyong’s hands. “There’s no pressure. If you don’t want to or if you want time to think, that’s fine. But we do want to ask. Would you like to go on a date with us?”

Taeyong smiled down at their hands before taking his away. He leaned to one side and placed his hands together on the ground. Two stems grew between his palms, shooting up until the buds at the top began to open. Two roses bloomed, yellow and red bleeding into each other over every petal. Taeyong plucked them from the ground and offered one to each shifter. “Is this answer enough for you?”

Kun made sure to keep the flowers from getting crushed when Johnny yanked Taeyong over into their space for a hug.

***

Jackson surveyed the couples, old and new, wandering around and out of his mansion. Another successful night. “All right, let’s get cleaned up.”

As the last stragglers trooped away from the mansion, Jackson and his friends got to cleaning. The mistletoe had to be taken down before too many of the workers got trapped. Most pieces proved easy enough to capture, but his favorite seemed to be a little tricky. Jackson paused at the top of the stairs. Jinyoung stood under the last piece of mistletoe, watching it.

“Did you get stuck again?” Jackson tried to hold onto the facade of surprise. “Will you ever learn?”

Jinyoung smirked. “I guess not. Are you going to help me out?”

Jackson cocked his head. It would serve Jinyoung right to have to wait, if he was going to play this little game every year instead of speaking up. The magic nipped at Jackson’s fingertips. Then again, it was a fun game. He strode over and kissed Jinyoung. He always tasted like that cinnamon mead Jackson kept just for these parties. Jackson pulled back as the magic abated, just as Jinyoung moved to reach for him. He leapt up to dismantle the mistletoe. He dropped to stand in front of Jinyoung, close enough to feel his breath.

“Thanks for helping with the party.” He backed away before Jinyoung could react.

Yes, it had been a very successful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have fun? I'd like to use this as a foundation for other pieces in the universe, particularly because Jackson and Jinyoung aren't done yet. I hope I get to tell their story soon, and I hope you want to hear it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Please, come talk to me, I love it.


End file.
